Mágoa
by Shichiyou Sama
Summary: Ela havia feito planos para quando ele voltasse, havia guardado sentimentos para ele. Pendências que ela nunca mais poderia resolver.


Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

**Mágoa**

O que eu faço com a minha raiva agora?

Era pra você voltar;

Você ia me descobrir com outro alguém;

Feliz com outro alguém;

Esquecida de você;

Eu, e o outro alguém;

Você ia arrepender-se de me ter deixado aqui;

Ia ter raiva de si mesmo;

Ia querer voltar no tempo e ter feito tudo diferente;

Ia arrepender-se;

Eu o veria sofrer por eu estar feliz sem você;

Então eu falaria tudo o que eu ainda não havia dito;

Ensaiadas frases, formuladas durante dias, semanas, meses e anos;

Todos esses anos...

Eu despejaria as palavras certas em cima de você;

Todas pontiagudas e certeiras nas suas fraquezas.

Você sofreria com cada uma delas como eu sofri por sua culpa;

E você perceberia o quanto você esteve errado o tempo todo;

Eu desejava isso;

Esperava por esse dia;

Era o certo;

Era o justo acontecer.

Mas não foi assim;

Você não volta mais;

Não vai me ver feliz com ninguém;

Eu não vou vê-lo se arrepender;

Não vou falar boas verdades que você deveria escutar;

E você não vai perceber nada;

Não vai sofrer;

E não sentirá remorso.

Novamente o ônus é meu;

Você não parece se importar;

E isso só aumenta a raiva;

Que sobe pela minha garganta e me faz querer gritar;

Que me golpeia;

Que me consome.

Agora, o que eu faço com esse ódio?

Que rumo eu dou á minha própria vingança?

Em que buraco eu posso gritar alto e vomitar toda essa fúria?

O mínimo que você deveria fazer era me responder;

O que é que eu faço agora, com toda essa mágoa e ressentimento;

Que eu guardei pra te dar quando você voltasse?

A dor pelo que não foi.

Ódio de você.

Trouxeram seu corpo;

Destruído pela cobra;

Não era o corpo de quem eu amava;

Eu não te reconheci;

Mas sabia que era você;

Um dia foi você;

Minha tristeza e sofrimento são culpa sua.

Será que algum dia você soube?

Em algum momento você desconfiou do mal que me fez?

Que me faz?

Será que um dia, você ia mesmo voltar?

Queria voltar?

E eu?

Eu quero mesmo saber a resposta?

Quem vai pagar agora?

Alguém devia pagar;

Você devia pagar.

Em quem devo despejar todos os imprópérios?

Que eram seus?

O que devo destruir para aplacar esse rancor?

Essa dor;

Esse amor;

Todos esses planos pra quando você voltasse;

Destruídos;

Acabados.

Talvez eu devesse ir atrás de você;

Atrás da minha própria vingança;

Mesmo que eu parecesse um paradoxo;

Isso não importaria;

Eu te amo;

E te odeio;

O que mais seria além de irônico?

Se eu quisesse me desdizer;

Ou me negativar?

Era certo conseguir ir atrás de você;

Eu deveria ser capaz disso;

Deveria ter esse direito depois de tudo!

A despeito de ser ou não racional;

Mas nem isso me foi dado.

_Nem isso..._

Eu não posso ir atrás de você;

Seguir você agora;

Longe de ter minha paz;

Longe de você;

Longe de mim.

Eu suportava até agora em nome da esperança;

Que você nunca me deu.

Agora que não posso mostrar minha felicidade a você;

Vangloriar-me em sua frente

Não quero mais tentar

Não tenho por que estar feliz com outro alguém;

Refeita de você;

Não tenho a quem mostrar toda minha sorte;

Toda a minha ventura;

Não tenho mais a quem enganar.

Não tenho mais a motivação.

Posso desistir frustrada.

_E torcer para que você tenha ido para o mesmo lugar para onde vou._

* * *

Ohayou!

Esse texto estava guardado a muito tempo, eu o escrevi em minutos e dias depois o modifiquei em outros poucos minutos e ele ficou do jeito que está.

Ele é sobre um sentimento meu, sobre meu pai, mas foi adaptado para que fosse sobre um casal. A raiva e o ressentimento são maiores do que se poderia expressar em um texto, ou nesse texto, mas eu acredito que fui bem incisiva. Eu acredito também que seriam sentimentos compartilhados com a personagem visto que eu tenho esta empatia com ela, a diferença está apenas no motivo da fuga, que, no fim das contas, não faz diferença para quem fica para trás.

Eu espero que vocês gostem.

Beijocas

Lari -aka- Shichiyou.


End file.
